The invention relates generally to an intelligent keyboard system including an intelligent keyboard, hereafter called an Intellikeyboard, which can execute complex tasks previously resident on the personal computer, workstation, server, or a mainframe computer; more particularly, the Intellikeyboard leverages the tremendous power of both the Intranet and the Internet. Intelligent telephony, appliances, devices, and equipment will find increasing use in modem society. There is a need for one single universal, handheld, lightweight, transportable, intelligent device that can compute, command, and control all these intelligent devices.
The Intellikeyboard is lightweight and portable. The Intellikeyboard consists of an optional builtin or external display, a microphone, speaker, high speed transmit/receive device, such as a modem, in addition to a full function keyboard. The Intellikeyboard may have additional input/output ports for plugging in auxiliary devices such as a digital camera, printer, and other devices through either wired or wireless means. The Intellikeyboard has a transmitter, receiver, a digital signal processor(s), other processors, controller, display electronics and audio/video electronics. These functional blocks may be implemented using standard electronic, mechanical, or electromechanical components or custom electronic, mechanical, or electromechanical components by those knowledgeable in the art.
The Intellikeyboard is able to leverage the computing power of the network or local server to process data. The Intellikeyboard serves as a transmit and receive hub. Thus, the Intellikeyboard is able to access a network or local server or an intelligent peripheral device to perform any operation or function.
The Intellikeyboard is able to transmit data inputted by the user to the network or local server or other devices for further processing. A user may input data into the Intellikeyboard by typing on the keyboard, inputting voice or sound through the Intellikeyboard""s speaker, touching the screen of the display on the Intellikeyboard, using a mouse that interfaces with the Intellikeyboard, using a pen that interfaces with the Intellikeyboard, or through another method or device that interfaces with the Intellikeyboard. This data and commands generated by the Intellikeyboard may be sent to the local network server or other devices for further processing. The Intellikeyboard is able to retrieve data processed by the local or network server or other devices. The Intellikeyboard can then perform further processing or output this data through the optional display, the speaker, or another device that interfaces with the Intellikeyboard.
Multiple intelligent equipment, intelligent appliances, televisions, printers and other devices can be accessed by a single intelligent keyboard or multiple intelligent keyboards either through a local/network server or directly. Unique addressing identification of each intelligent device, sequencing of instructions, execution of commands wilt be performed via a common set of protocols and procedures that reside on a local or network server or other intelligent devices.
Multiple Intellikeyboards may coexist in an environment to access a common set of intelligent equipment, intelligent appliances, televisions, printers, and other devices. Multiple Intellikeyboards will operate in this common environment without conflict by leveraging a common set of protocols that reside on the local or network server and the Intellikeyboard.
The Intellikeyboard with a built in transmit/receive device, may access standard telephone lines or other communication lines to communicate with other intelligent devices that may be either resident locally or located across an intranet or the Intenet. This two way Communication may be either wired or wireless. The Intellikeyboard has the ability to dial-up and connect with a communication line or another intelligent appliance. The Intellikeyboard may also work in tandem with other modems and transmit/receive devices that may exist in other appliances or work with a central host modem or transmit/receive unit.
The Intellikeyboard combines transmitting and receiving information, performing standard computing functions through use of a network or local server, interacting and commanding many intelligent peripheral devices around the home or office through wired or wireless means, telephony, handwriting recognition, bar code creating, reading and printing; magnetic stripe creating, reading and printing; electronic mail, which may include audio, text/graphics, and video ; mass storage device and display features, video input/output, imaging, audio input/output, voice mail capability, voice synthesis, language translation with text to voice and voice to text capability built in to one multi-function device.
The Intellikeyboard may also serve as a base station or individual station for telephony able to operate with a built in or detachable handset. It can also operate with multiple telephones and handsets. In this mode, the Intellikeyboard can convert voice to text, text to voice, or voice to voice in the same language or in another language. With the large computing/processing power of the local or network server the possibility to conduct live conversation in same or two or more different languages is feasible. Also text transcription of voice conversations and the reverse is possible. The Intellikeyboard may also include the option to have the keys in its keyboard be inscribed in Braille for individuals that are visually impaired. The Intellikeyboard may be limited to some or all of the features described above or may include all the features described above based on the options desired by the user.
In this age of the Intranet and the Internet, there is a trend for the computing power and software protocols to move away from the user location, such as the personal computer, to the local server/network server. The Intellikeyboard may use the local server/network server to perform complex operations, such as language translation. In addition, the Intellikeyboard may have some language translation capability resident in itself via language translation modules that may be easily plugged in and out of the Intellikeyboard.
Currently, keyboards only have the capability to transmit keystrokes to a computing device. However, a keyboard that can perform other complex functions as enumerated above and hereafter in this invention have not been defined. This novel invention for the first time integrates currently available functions such as transmitting keystrokes to a computing device with transmitting and receiving information, performing standard computing functions through use of a network or local server, interacting and commanding many intelligent peripheral devices around the home or office through wired or wireless means, telephony, handwriting recognition, bar code creating, reading and printing; magnetic stripe creating, reading and printing; electronic mail, which may include audio, text/graphics, and video mass storage device and display features, video input/output, imaging, audio input/output, voice mail capability, voice synthesis, language translation, with text to voice and voice to text capability, and other high speed communication features that may be either wired or wireless For example, the Intellikeyboard can interact with various intelligent peripherals and appliances, through either wired or wireless means, to print, scan, fax, copy or perform other functions.
An object of the invention is to enable the basic Intellikeyboard, which possesses the electronics and computing power to transmit data to and receive data from either a network server (the network server can be a PC) or intelligent peripheral or intelligent appliance through either wired or wireless means, to serve as a transmit and receive hub. Using the computing power resident on the network server a user can perform all standard computing functions from the Intellikeyboard. The Intellikeyboard has a transmitter, receiver, a digital signal processor, controller, and display electronics and audio electronics which are available as chips. These chips may be standard integrated circuits or custom built. There can be a modem or a transmit/receive device built into the Intellikeyboard. This modem or transmit/receive device can operate through either wired or wireless means.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to interact and command many intelligent peripheral devices around the home or office through either wired or wireless means and thus serve as a universal keyboard. By using the processing power of the network server, the Intellikeyboard can assign an identification number to each peripheral or appliance. With this unique identification number and the processing capability of the network server, the Intellikeyboard can then control that particular appliance or peripheral. All the appliances and peripherals will subscribe to the same protocols such that they will be able to communicate to each other and execute instructions. The intelligent appliances and Intellikeyboards may operate with a common operating system that may be either proprietary or an industry standard.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable a communication and control scheme of intelligent appliances and peripherals using the Intellikeyboard. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device may receive inputs from the local intelligent appliances and route these inputs to the network server/outside world. Conversely, the Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device may receive inputs from the outside world/network server and route these inputs to the local intelligent appliances. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device is also able to facilitate communication between the local intelligent appliances. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device or functional block may have multiple input and output channels such that sequential/simultaneous addressing and communication with numerous intelligent appliances and communication paths is possible. The Intellikeyboard is one element that would serve as a universal keyboard/command, compute, and control unit within this environment. It is anticipated that the Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device would exist in each home/office environment to facilitate the overall scheme described in this invention. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device may be built in multiple configurations. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device may be configured with the desired number of input and output channels. The Central multichannel multiplexing modem can be implemented by those knowledgeable in the art utilizing the electronic functional blocks described in this invention. The Central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive device may work in tandem with an embedded transmit/receive device that may exist in each intelligent appliance. Thus, there may exist within the home/office environment a hierarchy of transmit/receive devices:
1. An embedded transmit/receive device may exist in each intelligent appliance.
This embedded transmit/receive device may have multiple inputs/outputs facilitating communication between other intelligent appliances and the central transmit/receive device or directly with the outside world.
2. A central transmit/receive device that will exist in the home/office environment such that it may communicate with numerous intelligent appliances and the outside world.
3. The ability to convert passive electrical outlets and switches that could communicate within this environment and be controlled by an Intellikeyboard or other means.
4. A universal intelligent keyboard that will facilitate the command, compute and control of all intelligent appliances and systems within the home/office environment.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard, which has a speaker and microphone to facilitate interaction between voice recognition software resident on the network server and the Intellikeyboard. The Intellikeyboard is also capable of outputting sound. It is also able to convert sound to data that can be transmitted to a network server. By using the voice recognition software resident on the network server, Intellikeyboard can convert text data into voice and broadcast voice through a speaker mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard""s display to send data to and receive data from the network server. This display is capable of showing text, graphics or other data.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to transmit inputs from either the keypad, display or voice inputs (sound) picked up from the microphone to the network server or intelligent peripheral or intelligent appliance for processing (through either wired or wireless means). Thus one may either send data to software resident on the network server or intelligent peripheral or intelligent appliance through the keypad, through voice commands, or through the display by touching the screen.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to receive and transmit information through a modem, a telephone line, an ethernet line or other form of data communication. These inputs and outputs are then processed by a network server or local server and are relayed back to Intellikeyboard and/or the display. The Intellikeyboard can use its modem to transmit data to and receive data from a network server or xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d peripheral or appliance through either wired or wireless means. In this scenario, the network server may perform any computation that is necessary. Intelligent peripherals and appliances will interact with the Intellikeyboard through either wired or wireless means.
For example, wireless communication may be achieved through either radio frequency, in which line of sight is not required, or through infrared, in which line of sight is required. For wireless operation, a radio frequency transmit/receive device or functional block can be built into the Intellikeyboard. The radio frequency transmit/receive device or functional block allows the Intellikeyboard, which uses the computing power of the network server, to interface and control other intelligent peripherals or intelligent appliances. The radio frequency modem can be either single or multi-channel. This means that the radio frequency transmit/receive device or functional block which is built into the Intellikeyboard can receive all of its input from the Intellikeyboard or it can receive many different inputs from various intelligent appliances and peripherals simultaneously. The radio frequency may be in any range that is FCC approved including spread spectrum.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to be connected to a local area network or wide area network including the Internet, through either wired or wireless means, to receive inputs of text and/or voice and to send outputs of text or voice depending on the user""s choice. Voice sent to a network server could be stored as a data file.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to work in tandem with a network server to receive text or voice data and process these inputs for audio output. The primary computing power/protocols and software reside on the server.
Voice includes spoken as well as other audio and or audible tones inclusive of music/sound.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to have options and attachments added to it. For instance, the Intellikeyboard can have more processing power such that it can perform basic computations and will not have to directly communicate with the network server to perform certain functions. For example, Intellikeyboard can possess more processing power so that it can assign an identification number to various appliances and peripherals, recognize various appliances and peripherals and so that it can assign instructions for these appliances and peripherals to execute. Additionally, other features such as data storage can be added to the Intellikeyboard. A module or storage device can be built into the Intellikeyboard to record and store data and voice. For example, this can be accomplished by using a PCMCIA card. The Intellikeyboard can also be connected to a mouse, CD-ROM, printer, CRT/TV by either wired or wireless means. As an option a scanner may interface with the Intellikeyboard so that documents can then be sent to the network server for further processing.
An object of the invention is to enable a user to use voice commands to access the Internet and at the same time command intelligent peripherals and appliances through either wired or wireless means.
Another object of the invention is to combine transmitting and receiving information, performing standard computing functions through use of a network or local server, interacting, and commanding many intelligent peripheral devices around the home or office through wired or wireless means, telephony, handwriting recognition, bar code creation, reading and printing; magnetic stripe creating, reading and printing; electronic mail, which may include audio, text/graphics, and video; mass storage device and display features, video input/output, imaging, audio input/output, voice mail capability, voice synthesis, language translation with text to voice and voice to text capability, and other high speed communication features that may be either wired or wireless into one device.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable a user to translate voice in one language to text or voice in another language. This can be accomplished either by using language translation modules which fit into the Intellikeyboard or by using the software capabilities of the local or network server. The output can be in audio, display/video format or the Intellikeyboard can command an intelligent peripheral such as a printer to convert this output into hard copy format.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable a user to translate text in one language to text or voice in another language. This can be accomplished by either using language translation modules which fit into the Intellikeyboard or by using the software capabilities of the local or network server. The output can be in audio, display/video format, or the Intellikeyboard can command an intelligent peripheral such as a printer to convert this output into hard copy format.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable users to communicate with and command the Intellikeyboard remotely, through either the Internet or through a data communication line such as a telephone line.
Still another object of the invention is to enable a user to command the Intellikeyboard through voice commands. As an example, a user could dictate a message to the Intellikeyboard in any language.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to be able to interact with other intelligent peripherals or intelligent appliances. This could involve, for instance, interacting with an intelligent television to output the keystrokes that are typed on the Intellikeyboard.
Yet another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to interact with other devices through either wired or wireless means.
Still another object of the Intellikeyboard is to enable the device to work in conjunction with a local or network server to receive text, voice, or other data and process these inputs for either editing, audio, video, and other data output.
A feature of the Intellikeyboard is to use the computing power of the local or network server to perform complex tasks. As an example, a local server may be a personal computer.
Another unique feature of the Intellikeyboard is that it has a built in communication functional block such as a high speed transmit/receive device. This high speed transmit/receive function enables the Intellikeyboard to access the network at very high data rates that are necessary in order to transmit and receive data from other devices or from the network. The ability to transmit/receive may reside within the keyboard or be external to it. This access to the the Internet, the Intranet, cable network, wireless network, or other networks may be via wired or wireless means. As an example, the Intellikeyboard may receive/transmit through a wireless satellite network. It is anticipated that many intelligent appliances will have a common transmit/receive function that would operate under common industry standards and protocols. These standards would apply both for the hardware and the software implementation. These transmit/receive functional blocks will be part of the hardware of many intelligent appliances/devices.
Another unique feature of the Intellikeyboard is that it could serve as the base station or as a handset for telephony with the ability to operate with multiple telephone handsets. This will enable the user to transmit and receive using voice and selectively display as needed. The telephony may be either wired or wireless.
In accordance with another feature of the invention the Intellikeyboard may have options and other devices added on to it. For example, extra data/mass storage devices can interact with the Intellikeyboard. This will allow local archival of confidential and sensitive messages and data and at the same time will enable the user to access certain types of data since it is resident locally rather than on the network.
Another unique feature of the Intellikeyboard is that it can take inputs of written word or spoken word and output a synthesized voice through its speakers. The database that contains the intonation and phonetic character of the voice can reside either in specialized modules which fit into the Intellikeyboard, or on the local or network server, or on the Intellikeyboard itself. Various synthesized voices can be selected ranging from your own to someone else""s. As an example, you could record some selected sounds and it would recognize your voice patterns and synthesize it. This allows text to be outputted as speech in your own voice or another voice.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to capture images from books, blackboards, white boards, paper easel boards, and other displays to either print, process, transmit, or store for future use. As an example, the Intellikeyboard may have an image capture capability through a digital camera. The image capture capability may either be built in, or be in an optional attachment or be part of a peripheral device that works in tandem with the Intellikeyboard. In this scenario, the Intellikeyboard can digitize the text/drawings or other information displayed on a book, sheet of paper, blackboard, white board, paper easel, or other forms of display for archival, further processing, or transmission via a network to other locations/devices.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to use its digital camera, which can be an attachment or can be built into the Intel likeyboard, to digitize an image. This image can then be converted to either voice or text. As an example, if the digital camera took a digitized image of a page in a book which might be inconvenient to scan in through a page-feed scanner as opposed to a flat-bed scanner, it could then convert this image into text and store this as a text document or process this information further or it could convert the image into voice for further processing or output through the speakers.
Another object of the invention is to automatically add subtitles/text to a video clip, which may be displayed continuously or frame by frame. The Intellikeyboard converts the voice from the video clip into text and is able to display this text/subtitle on a CRT or display in any or multiple languages. As an example, this option would be of great benefit to individuals who are hearing impaired. Another example of the benefit of this textual display is the ability for those watching a movie in one language to hear the sound in that language but view the text/subtitles on the screen in a different language.
Another object of the invention is to recognize alpha-numeric text to create bar codes. The Intellikeyboard can also read bar codes to create alpha-numeric text. With a bar code reader attachment which may be wired or wireless the Intellikeyboard serves as a vehicle either to print bar code labels or to store the digitized bar code information for further processing.
Another object of the invention is to enable the Intellikeyboard to serve as a point of sale terminal that can read magnetically coated information from credit cards. In this configuration, the Intellikeyboard will have a built in feature or an external attachment where a credit card can be swiped across a reader that would be able to read magnetically coated information from the credit card for transmission, verification, transaction, and confirmation. The Intellikeyboard as an example may be used in stores to conduct transactions. By interacting, and commanding an intelligent printer, the Intellikeyboard would be able to print. It is also anticipated that the Intellikeyboard would be able to facilitate home banking, home shopping via this feature with the ability to provide printed receipts or storage of relevant information on a local and/or network server.
Another object of the invention is to enable a user to input handwritten text in any specific language and have the Intellikeyboard output text in the same or another language in a standardized format in any font for either display, transmission, or further processing. The Intellikeyboard can perform the reverse operation of converting standardized text in any specific language to handwritten text in the same or a different language. It is anticipated that independent third parties would develop handwriting pattern recognition algorithms based on sampling and digitizing various types of handwriting patterns in a specific language with the object of creating a lookup table that would provide a corresponding standardized textual equivalent. These types of handwriting recognition databases may be created for English and all other languages with a textual equivalent in each language. Cross-linking of these different handwriting language databases allows for language translation of handwritten text into the same language or another language""s textual equivalent. As a result, it is also possible to have the conversion of handwritten text in one language to handwritten text in another language. If the user desires to use his own handwriting for output, the user can input a sample document with his handwriting on it to the Intellikeyboard. The Intellikeyboard can then store the handwriting pattern and various handwritten letters of the alphabet in a look-up table or database. The Intellikeyboard can use this database and optical character recognition/handwriting pattern recognition algorithms to output a text document in the user""s handwriting. It is also possible to convert handwritten text into voice and the reverse process of voice into handwritten text in the same or a different language. The software, protocols, handwriting recognition algorithms and databases to perform this function may reside in the Intellikeyboard or on a local or network server which the Intellikeyboard interacts with.
Another object of the invention is to provide complete portability such that the Intellikeyboard can be used locally or globally. An Intellikeyboard may be personalized and used anywhere in the world by plugging into a communication line to access various intelligent appliances and devices.
Another object of the invention is to enable handheld personal computers and other similar portable or desktop devices to incorporate some or all of the features claimed for the Intellikeyboard.
Another object of the invention is that an embedded multichannel transmit/receive device or functional device may be incorporated into various intelligent appliances including a handheld PC. The embedded transmit/receive function allows the communication between various intelligent appliances and is configured to work in tandem with a Central multichannel multiplexing multichannel transmit/receive device.
Another object of the invention is that a Central multichannel multiplexing multichannel transmit/receive device will be an integral part of a local or wide area network working as a central controller or communications server. In this capacity, it is able to control a number of intelligent client appliances within its local sphere of control or RF range. In this capacity as a communications server this unit unlike a PC or other standard servers may not have full range of computing capabilities but a limited set that enables it to serve in sequencing and scheduling the transmt/receive functions.
Another object of the invention is to define a transmit/receive functional block that can be single input or multiple input with either a single or multiple outputs that may be accessed sequentially or simultaneously. Conceptually the transmit/receive functional block may be executed in two forms: an embedded transmit/receive function that would reside in an intelligent appliance or device and secondly as a central multichannel multiplexing unit that could work in association with a number of embedded transmit/receivers, to schedule and sequence communication traffic.
Another object of the invention is that the embedded transmit/receive function and the central multichannel multiplexing transmit/receive functional block concept can be executed at a printed circuit board level or as a multichip single package or as a single chip monolithic IC solution. This solution can be an integral part of every intelligent appliance, personal computer, servers, and other devices to enable intelligent appliances to communicate within a local or wide area network or across the Internet.
Another object of the invention is to enable the ubiquitous wall electrical sockets, switches, sensors, and other similar devices to be turned into intelligent units capable of being controlled by the Intellikeyboard and functioning smartly within an intelligent local or wide area network. This is accomplished by an embedded radio frequency controller. The functional block level concept for executing this radio frequency controller as a single chip monolithic IC solution is outlined.
The invention and objects and features thereof will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims when taken with the drawings.